Dragon Slayer/Transcript
Starting Guildmaster: Greetings bold adventurer. Welcome to the guild of Champions. Guildmaster: Greetings! Player: - What is this place? Guildmaster: This is the Champions' Guild. Only adventurers who have proved themselves worthy by gaining influence from quests are allowed in here. - Can I have a quest? Guildmaster: Aha! Yes! A mighty and perilous quest fit for the most powerful champions! And, at the end of it, you will earn the right to wear the legendary rune platebody! Player: So, what is this quest? Guildmaster: You'll have to speak to Oziach, the maker of rune armour. He sets the quests that champions must complete in order to wear it. Oziach lives in a hut by the cliffs to the west of Edgeville. He can be a little ... odd ... sometimes, though. (If talking after assigned, but not to Oziach) Guildmaster: You're already on a quest for me, if I recall correctly. Have you talked to Oziach yet? Player: No, not yet. Guildmaster: Well, he's the only one who can grant you the right to wear rune platemail. He lives in a hut, but the cliffs west of Edgeville. Player: Okay I'll go and talk to him. Player: Good day to you. Oziach: Aye, 'tis a fair day my friend. Player: - Can you sell me a rune platebody? (Continues below) - I'm not your friend. Oziach: I'm surprised if you're anyone's friend with those kind of manners. - Yes, it's a very nice day. Oziach: Aye, may the gods walk by yer side. Now leave me alone. Oziach: So, how does thee know I 'ave some? Player: - The Guildmaster of the Champion's Guild told me. Oziach: Yes, I suppose he would, wouldn't he? He's always sending you fancy-pants 'heroes' up to bother me. Telling me I'll give them a quest or sommat like that. Well, I'm not going to let just anyone wear my rune platemail. It's only for heroes. So, leave me alone. - I am a master detective. Oziach: Well, however you found out about it, I'm not going to let just anyone wear my rune platemail. It's only for heroes. So leave me alone. Player: - I thought you were going to give me a quest. Oziach: *sigh* All right, I'll give ye a quest. I'll let ye wear my rune platemail if ye.. Slay the dragon of Crandor! - That's a pity. I'm not a hero. Oziach: Aye, I ken tell! Player: - I may be a champion, but I don't think I'm, up to dragon-killing yet. Oziach: Yes, I can understand that. Yer a coward. - A dragon, that sounds like fun. Oziach: Hah, yes, you are a typical reckless adventurer, aren't you? Now go kill the dragon and get out of my face. Player: But how can I defeat the dragon? Oziach: Go talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. He'll help ye out if yet so keen on doing a quest. I'm not going to be handholding any adventurers. Guildmaster: Greetings! Player: I talked to Oziach ... and he gave me a quest. Guildmaster: Oh? What did he tell you to do? Player: Defeat the dragon of Crandor. Guildmaster: The dragon of Crandor? Player: Um, yes ... Guildmaster: Goodness, he hasn't given you an easy job, has he? Player: What's so special about this dragon? Guildmaster: Thirty years ago, Crandor was a thriving community with a great tradition of mages and adventurers. Many Crandorians even earned the right to be part of the Champions' Guild! One of their adventurers went too far, however. He descended into the volcano in the centre of Crandor and woke the dragon Elvarg. He must have fought valiantly against the dragon because they say that, to this day, she has a scar down her side. But the dragon still won the fight. She emerged and laid waste to the whole of Crandor with her fire breath! Some refugees managed to escape in fishing boats. They landed on the coast, north of Rimmington, and set up camp but the dragon followed them and burned the cramp to the ground. Out of all of the people of Crador there were only three survivors: a trio of wizards who used magic to escape. Their names were Thalzar, Lozar, and Melzar. If you're serious about taking on Elvarg, first you'll need to get to Crandor. The island is surrounded by dangerous reefs, so you'll need a ship capable of getting through them and a map to show you the way. When you reach Crandor, you'll also need some kind of protection against the dragon's breath. Player: - How can I find the route to Crandor? Guildmaster: Only one map exists that shows the route through the reefs of Crandor. The map was split into three pieces by Melzar, Thalzar, and Lozar, the wizards who escaped form the dragon. Each of them took one piece. Player: - Where is Melzar's map piece? Guildmaster: Melzar built a castle on the site of the Crandorian refugee camp, north of Rimmington. He's mocked himself in there and no one's seen him for years. The inside of his castle is like a maze, and is populated by undead monsters. Maybe, if you could get all the way through the maze, you could find his piece of the map. Adventurers sometimes go in there to prove themselves, so I can give you this key to Melzar's Maze. (The Guildmaster hands you a key.) - Where is Thalzar's map piece? Guildmaster: Thalzar was the most paranoid of the three wizards. He hid his map piece and took the secret of its location to his grave. I don't think you'd be able to find out where it is by ordinary means. You'll need to talk to the Oracle on Ice Mountain. - Where is Lozar's map piece? Guildmaster: A few weeks ago, I'd have told you to speak to Lozar herself, in her house across the river from Lumbridge. Unfortunately, goblin raiders killed her, and stole everything. One of the goblins from the Goblin Village probably has the map piece now. - Where can I find the right ship? Guildmaster: Even if you find the right route, only a ship made to the old crandorian design would be able to navigate through the reefs to the island. If there's still one in existence, it's probably in Port Sarim. Then, of course, you'll need to find a captain willing to sail to Crandor, and I'm not sure where you'd find one of them! - How can I protect myself from the dragon's breath? Guildmaster: That part shouldn't be too difficult, actually, I believe the Duke of Lumbridge has a special shield in his armoury that is enchanted against dragon's breath. - What so special about this dragon? (Repeats above) - Okay, I'll get going! (Ends converstation) The Shield Duke Horatio: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. Player: I seek a shield that will protect me from dragonbreath. Horatio: A knight going on a dragon quest, hmm? What dragon do you intend to slay? Player: - Elvarg, the dragon of Crandor island! Horatio: (continues below) - Oh, no dragon in particular. Horatio: I don't have an infinite supply of these shields, you know. I'll only give one for a truly worthy cause. Horatio: Elvarg? Are you sure? Player: - Yes. (continues below) - No. Horatio: Very wise. There are some monsters that are best left alone. Horatio: Well, you're a braver man/woman than I! Player: Why is everyone so scared of this dragon? Horatio: Back in my father's day, Crandor was an important city-state. Politically it was as important as Falador and Varrock and its ships traded with every port. But, one day, when I was little, all contact was lost. The trading ships and the diplomatic envoys just stopped coming. I remember my father being very scared. He posted lookouts on the roof to warn if the dragon was approaching. All the city rulers worried that Elvarg would devastate the whole continent. Player: - I'd better leave that dragon alone. Horatio: That's a relief. I would hate to see such a promising adventurer cut down in his/her prime. - So, are you going to give me the shield or not? Horatio: If you really think you're up to it then perhaps you are the one who can kill this dragon. (The Duke hands you a heavy orange shield.) Take care out there. If you kill it... If you kill it, for Saradomin's sake make sure it's really dead! Thalzar's Map Piece Player: I seek a piece of the map to the island of Crandor. Oracle: The map's behind a door below, but entering is rather tough. This is what you need to know: You must use the following stuff. First, a drink used by a mage. Next, some worm string, changed to sheet. Then, a small crustacean cage. Last, a bowl that's not seen heat. (As you put each item on the door.) You put the small crustacean cage into the opening in the door. You put the unfired bowl into the opening in the door. You put the silk into the opening in the door. You pour the Wizard's Mind Bomb into the opening in the door. The door opens ... (As you open the chest) As you open the chest, you notice an inscription on the lid: Here I rest the map to my beloved home. To whoever finds it, I beg of you, let it be. I was honour-bound not to destroy the map piece, but I have used all my magical skill to keep it from being recovered. This map leads to the lair of the beast that destroyed my home, devoured my family, and burned to a cider all that I love. But revenge would not benefit me now, and to disturb this beast is to risk bringing its wrath down upon another land. I cannot stop you from taking this map piece now, but think on this: if you can slay the Dragon of Crandor, you are a greater hero now than my land ever produced. There is no shame in backing out now. Lozar's Map Piece Player: I've heard that one of your number has got hold of part of a map. Bentnoze/Wartface: Aha, that'd be Wormbrain. Player: Where would he be? Bentnoze: Wormbrain he steals too much. He got caught. Now he lives in Port Sarim town jail. Wormbrain: Whut you want? Player: I believe you've got a piece of a map that I need. Wormbrain: So? Why should I be giving it to you? What you do for Wormbrain? Player: - I'm not going to do anything for you. Forget it. Wormbrain: Be dat way then. - I'll let you live. I could just kill you. Wormbrain: Ha! Me in here and you out dere. You not get map piece. - I suppose I could pay you for the map piece ... Say, 500 coins? Wormbrain: Me not stooped, it worth at least 10,000 coins! Player: - You must be joking! Forget it. Wormbrain: Fine, you not get map piece. - Aright then, 10,000 it is. (You buy the map piece from Wormbrain.) Wormbrain: Fank you very much! Now me can bribe da guards, hehehe. - Where did you get the map piece from? Wormbrain: We rob house of stupid wizard. She very old, not put up much fight at all. Hahaha! Player: Uh ... Hahaha. Wormbrain: Her house full of pictures of a cit on island and old pictures of people. Me not recognise island. Me find map piece. Me not know what it is, but it in locked box so me figure it important. But, by the time me get box open, other goblins gone. Then me not run fast enough and guards catch me. But now you want map piece so must be special! What do for me to get it? A Ship and a Captain Ahab: Arr, matey! Player: Can you help me get to Crandor Island? Ahab: Arr, matey, ye canna be serious! That be the home of Elvarg the Dragon! Player: Yes, that's right. I've got yo go there and kill the dragon for this quest I'm doing. Ahab: I canna help ye. And right sorry I be to see a fine young laddie/lassie like yerself go off to yer doom. Player: Thanks, but I'll be fine! Ahab: Arr ... Captain Tobias, Seaman Thresnor, or Seaman Lorris (Note: all 3 crew say the same dialogue): Do you want to go on a trip to Karamja? Player: I'd rather go to Crandor Isle. Crew: No I need to stay alive, I have a wife and family to support. Klarense: So, are you interested in buying a ship? Now, I'll be straight with you: She's not quite seaworthy right now, but give her a bit of work and she'll be the nippiest ship this side of Port Khazard. Player: - Do you know when she will be seaworthy? Klarense: No, not really. Port Sarim's shipbuilders aren't very efficient so it could be quite a while. - Would you take me to Crandor when she's ready? Klarense: Crandor? You're joking, right? Player: - Yes. Ha ha ha! Klarense: Crandor's not something we sailors joke about. You can't sail from here to Catherby, or Entrana, or Ardougne without going past that accursed island. You can't get to close to it because of the reefs, but you can always see it. Sometimes you can see a dark shape in the sky, circling the island. That's when you have to sail on as quick as you can and pray it's not hungry. Every year, more ships are lost to that dragon. - No. I want to go to Crandor. Klarense: Then you must be crazy. That island is surrounded by reefs that would rip this ship to shreds. Even if you found a map, you'd need an experienced captain to stand a chance of getting through and, even if I could get to it, there's no way I'm going any closer to that dragon than I have to. They say it can destroy whole ships with one bite. - Why is she damaged? Klarense: Oh, there was not particular accident. It's just years of wear and tear. The Lady Lumbridge is an old crandorian fishing ship – the last one of her kind, as far as I know. That kind of ship was always mightily manoeuvrable, but not too tough. She happened to be somewhere else when Crandor was destroyed, and she's had several owners since then. Not all of them looked after her too well, but once she's patched up, she'll be good as new! - I'd like to buy her. Klarense: Of course! I'm sure the work needed to do on it wouldn't be too expensive. How does 2,000 gold sound? I'll even throw in my cabin boy, Jenkins, for free! He'll swab the decks and splice the mainsails for you! Player: - Yep, sounds good. Klarense: Okey dokey, she's all yours! - I'm not paying that much for a broken boat! Klarense: That fair enough, I suppose. - Ah well, never mind. (Ends dialogue) (After purchasing the Lady Lumbridge) Klarense: Hello, captain! Here to inspect your new ship? Just a little work and she'll be seaworthy again. Player: - So, what needs fixing on the ship? Klarense: Well, the big gaping hole in the hold is the problem. You'll need a few wooden planks hammered in with steel nails to fix it. (If you patch the ship) Klarense: I dunno, it looks fine to me. Player: But you said it needed fix- Klarense: Yes, but that was before you fixed it! - Would you sail this ship to Crandor for me? (repeats above) - What are you going to do now you don't have a ship? Klarense: Oh, I'll be fine. I've got work as Port Sarim's first lifeguard! - Can I board the ship now? Klarense: Sure thing, she's all yours. Cabin Boy Jenkins: Ahoy! What d'ye think of yer ship then? Player: - I'm ready to go back to shore. (You disembark from the ship.) - I'd like to inspect her some more. Jenkins: Aye. - Can you sail this ship to Crandor? Jenkins: Not me, sir! I'm just an 'umble cabin boy. You'll need a proper cap'n. Player: Where can I find a captain? Jenkins: The cap'ns round 'ere seem to be a mite scared of Crandor. I ask 'em why and they just say it was afore my time. But there is one cap'n I reckon might 'elp. I 'eard there's a retured 'un who lives in Draynor Village who's so desperate to sail again 'e'd take any job. I can't remember 'is name, but 'e lives in Draynor Village an' makes rope. Ned: Why, hello there, lad/lass. Me friends call me Ned. I was a an of the sea, but it's past me now. Could I be making or selling you some rope? Player: You're a sailor? Could you take me to the island of Crandor? Ned: Well, I was a sailor. I've not been able to get work at sea these days though. They say I'm too old. Sorry, where was it you said you wanted to go? Player: To the island of Crandor. Ned: Crandor? But ... It would be a chance to sail a ship once more. I'd sail anywhere if it was a chance to sail again. Then again, no captain in his right mind would sail to that island. Ah, you only live once! I'll do it! So, where's your ship? Player: (if you have the Lady Lumbridge) It's the Lady Lumbridge, in Port Sarim. Ned: That old pile of junk? Last I head, she wasn't seaworthy. Player: I fixed her up. Ned: You did? Excellent! Just show me the map and we can get ready to go! Player: (If map is in bank.) The map's in the bank. I'll have to go and get it. Ned: you do that then. (If returning with map) Player: Will you take me to Crandor now? Ned: I said I would and old Ned is a man of his word! Just show me the map and we can get ready to go. Player: Here you go, (You hand the map to Ned.) Ned: Excellent! I'll meet you at the ship, then. On the Ship (If you address Cabin Boy Jenkins.) Ned: Weigh the anchor! Jenkins: It's too heavy, cap'n! Ned: Swab the deck! Jenkins: Aye aye, cap'n! Ned: Splice the mainsail! Jenkins: Aye aye, cap'n! Ned: Shiver me timbers! Jenkins: Aye aye, cap'n! Ned: Arr, Jim lad! Jenkins: It's Jenkins, cap'n! Ned: Arr, Jenkins lad! (Addressing Ned) Ned: Ah, it's good to be on board a ship again! No matter how long I live on land, a ship will always seem better. Are you ready to depart? Player: - Yes, let's go! (Sets sail) - No, I'm not quite ready yet. Ned: Well, you go do whatever you need to do. I'll wait here for you until you're ready. To Crandor Captain Ned: Ah, it's good to feel the salt spray on my face once again! And this is a mighty fine ship. She don't look much, but she handles like a dream. Player: How much longer until we reach Crandor? Ned: Not long now! According to the chart, we'd be able to see Crandor if it wasn't for the clouds on the horizon. (Clouds surround the ship,) Jenkins: Looks like there's a storm coming up, cap'n. Soon we won't be able to see anything! Ned: Oh, well. The weather had been so good up until now. Player: Did you see that? Ned: See what? Player: I thought I saw something up above us. Ned: It's the dragon! We're going to sink! Player: Look! Land ahead! Ned: We're going to crash! (CRASH) On Crador Ned: Now I see why all of the other captains said I'd be mad to go near Crandor. It looks like we're stranded. (After finding the secret passage) Player: Don't worry about that. I found a secret passage in the dragon's lair that leads off the island! Ned: Oh, that's good. I'll be able to get back to Draynor somehow. If I can sneak past all the skeletons and demons on this island! (If returning after crashing on Crandor) Klarense: Wow! You sure are lucky! Seems the Lady Lumbridge just washed right up into the dock by herself! She's pretty badly damaged, though ... Ned: This ship's in a sorry state. You'd better fix up the hole in the hull before we can go anywhere. Returning (If killed the Dragon, but not visited Oziach) Guildmaster: Greetings! Player: I killed the dragon! Guildmaster: Really? That's amazing! You are a true hero. There's no way that Oziach can refuse to sell you rune platemail now. You should tell him at once! Player: Good day to you. Oziach: Have ye slayed that dragon yet? Player: Yes, I have! I have its head here. Oziach: You actually did it? I underestimated ye, adventurer. I apologise. Yer a true hero, and I'd be happy to sell ye rune platebodies. Transcript